Their Low Risk Mission
by upsidedownboat
Summary: Low risk missions are boring and uneventful. Well, in theory anyway. James/Kyle. ONESHOT.


**AN: Sup. I hope you like this James/Kyle oneshot. It's a little stupid, but you'll enjoy it anyway. :)**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of Cherub or any of its characters.**

It was a cool day in London, and the sun peeked through the clouds almost in an antagonizing way, as if it was saying: _I'm here but I'm keeping my warmth to myself_.

James Adams and Kyle Blueman stood on the side of a road as cars rushed noisily past and people clattered by with their shopping. James leaned against a brick wall and rubbed his hands together, cursing himself for not bringing gloves.

Kyle would have grinned at his misfortune, but he was busy surveying the area. Their two targets were moving slowly through the stalls spaced out on the street, browsing clothing and trying on shoes. Kyle was beginning to suspect that the girls weren't involved in anything, and that he and James were scouting them out for nothing.

He sighed and James crossed his arms. "This mission is a piece of shit," James concluded in frustration. "I'm supposed to be a black shirt, out saving the world. I'm not supposed to be here to check if these two girls are involved in some tiny drug organisation that we're not sure even exists."

Kyle chose not to remind James that this mission was classified LOW RISK, and he continued to watch the girls as he tuned out James' sulking. He only averted his eyes when two older girls of at least eighteen sauntered over and began hurriedly talking to the younger girls – their faces immediately changed to serious and their body language suggested slight fear.

"Sulky Mc. Sulkerton, I think something is finally happening," Kyle said to James. The blonde's head rose slightly as he glanced at where their suspects were standing on the opposite side of the street and he looked at Kyle, one eyebrow raised.

"Should we tell Chloe?"

Kyle shook his head. There was no point telling their Mission Controller about a potential conversation that was randomly happening across the street. If they got in a little closer and overheard what the girls were talking about however, that would be a different matter entirely.

"You up for a movie?" Kyle asked, smirking. James let a slightly confused expression cross his face and Kyle rolled his eyes before indicating that there was a cinema across the road, right near where the girls were standing. James understood and nodded.

"God, you're slow," Kyle scoffed. James attempted protesting as they crossed the street, but had to quiet down as they neared the four girls. He didn't want to interrupt their meeting and risk losing information. James and Kyle stopped walking and came to a halt on the pavement as they stood outside the cinema, pretending to be interested in the different colourful advertisements as they strained their ears to hear what the girls were saying to each other.

"Jessica killed herself," one of the older girls said, her eyes flashing. She wore skin-tight jeans and a grey jacket over the top, and James was disappointed as his eyes inspected her and discovered that she wasn't wearing something a little more of interest. He forced his eyes back to the colourful movie posters advertising some sort of demonic horror film.

One of the younger girls put her hands firmly on her hips. "No she didn't. You pushed her."

Kyle's eyebrows shot up in surprise; he wasn't watching the conversation, but presumably the two older girls glared at the younger one who'd spoken.

"You were drunk from the alcohol in that punch. You don't have a clue what happened," The other older girl snapped, hands on her hips. James flicked his eyes over and took another long look – her dark hair fell in ringlets around her face and she had a stack of eye makeup on. Her clothing was almost identical to the other girl's though, and James redirected his gaze to hide his disappointment, a sigh on his lips.

"We know that you pushed her, Brittney," the quiet younger girl said, her words aimed at the girl with ringlets. "And we're telling the cops."

Brittney didn't seem to like this idea, and she let an angry breath out through her nostrils, glaring at the two fifteen year olds in front of her in an attempt at intimidation. "If you two don't keep your mouths shut, then you might get the same treatment as Jessica. She deserved it after what she did."

_Well,_ Kyle thought, _that was a confession to murder_. Next to him James shifted. Whether it was due to the uncomfortable feeling that the boys were overhearing details of a murder, or whether James was just cold were two different things entirely. Considering what an unfeeling git James could be at times, it was most likely the latter.

One of the younger girls raised her voice unintentionally. "Aaron didn't even love you! _He _broke up with _you_!"

So Aaron got with Jessica after breaking up with Brittney, and Brittney went psychopath and pushed her off a platform while she was in a drunken rage. All the while, these two younger girls must have seen the whole thing, Kyle concluded, frowning. It didn't sound like there was any involvement of the drugs like they'd originally thought.

He couldn't relay all this information back to Chloe without a last name, so he slipped his phone out of his pocket and flipped the metallic device open. James watched as Kyle discreetly snapped a photo of Brittney and then shoved the phone back in his pocket.

Too bad he hadn't been discreet enough.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Brittney snapped angrily at Kyle, her ringlets bouncing as she strode over, looking ready to unleash a burning rage on Kyle. Luckily Kyle had an excuse prepared and his face turned sheepish.

"I was going to show my friend what you looked like. You might've seen him hanging around this cinema recently. His girlfriend just broke up with him, and he's been depressed and lonely."

Brittney's glare reduced its heat as she mulled this thought over for a moment. "Whatever, pervert," she scowled. She was about to turn around and storm off in a huff from her talk with the two younger girls, but her friend slowly walked over to Kyle and James, her expression slightly suspicious.

"You two have been standing there this entire time," she said. James' stomach clenched and adrenaline shot through his veins but he forced himself to stay composed and he stared the girl calmly in the eye.

"We're waiting for some mates so we can go and see that movie." He pointed at a nearby poster.

"We're double dating," Kyle said easily. James shifted from this new information, but he couldn't avoid Kyle's warm hand as he wound his fingers through James'.

Brittney raised her eyebrows and her friend crossed her arms. Meanwhile, the two younger girls saw an opportunity and chose to bail, sneaking away while the older girls were distracted. Brittney swept her dark ringlets out of her face and pulled her jacket tighter around her before turning and walking away, muttering "queers" to her friend.

James exhaled with relief and went to detach himself from Kyle's fingers, but found himself unable to let go. He frowned.

"What're you doing? They're gone."

Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Kyle shake his head. "They're to your right, on the other side of the street. I think they're getting hot food or something, but they're still watching us."

"You mean they're suspicious?" James asked incredulously. Kyle shot him a patronizing look. "No, they're peachy. That's why they were threatening those girls with murder and why they aren't convinced we're only here to meet our imaginary mates."

James snorted, pulling Kyle along by the hand as they slowly walked up the street. There weren't any friends for them to meet, and they couldn't pick up their phones to call Chloe, because the girls would suspect that they were being reported as suspicious, judging by what they'd heard. James and Kyle _had_ been standing fairly closely when they were eavesdropping.

James cursed and kicked a pebble. It shot across the pavement and almost hit an old lady in the leg; he grimaced.

"They're definitely still watching us," Kyle said warningly. Then after a pause, "Maybe they don't think we're legit."

"You think?" James answered sarcastically. "We're only cherubs going undercover to exploit a drug organisation that turned out to be a stupid rumour and are often given fake identities for long periods of time."

"Keep your voice down," Kyle growled as they passed an elderly couple with bleeping hearing aids. James smirked as if to say _like they could hear me anyway_ when Kyle surprised him immensely by stopping and leaning in close so they were almost nose to nose.

"We've got to convince them so they can forget about us," Kyle whispered. James didn't even have a second to answer before Kyle pressed his lips down on James'. Surprisingly, they were rather soft and James felt his eyes closing as he kissed Kyle back. The pair was connected by the hands and lips, and despite himself James sighed with enthusiasm when Kyle brought his free hand up and massaged the back of James' neck.

It only lasted a few seconds, but it was long enough to make James' stomach knot and his brain fuzz with confusion; then Kyle pulled slowly and gently away and grinned, a cheeky glint in his eye. James could sense a huge wind-up when they arrived back on campus, and moaned in frustration.

"Now you're moaning over me, too. There's a first time for everything," Kyle smirked, a laugh on his lips as he tugged James away, their fingers still entwined. James was too confused and startled at kissing his best mate to bother with a comeback, and this only made Kyle's grin wider.

The two turned the corner and disappeared from the street with Brittney and her friend on it when Kyle pulled out his phone and speed-dialed Chloe's number. He noted that he and James were still linked by their fingers, and chose to wait and see how long it took for James to finally realise before he let go.

"Kyle? Is everything all right?"

James nodded, even though Chloe couldn't see him. "I think there's been a misinterpretation on this mission. There are no drugs whatsoever, but I think we've found the murderer of Jessica," Kyle answered.

"You'd better come back to campus and fill us in, then," Chloe said seriously.

Kyle smirked as James finally came to his senses and let go of his hand. "Okay, we're a block away from the street where you dropped us. See you soon." He snapped the phone shut after Chloe said goodbye, and then looked at James, eyebrow raised curiously.

"You kissed me," James said slowly, running a hand through his hair. Kyle carefully watched his movements and slowly his lips twisted into a grin. He subdued the urge to chant childishly.

"And you kissed me back."

James blanched, unable to formulate words and instead opening and closing his mouth several times before deciding on, "You git," and launching a punch at Kyle. Naturally, Kyle dodged out of the way easily, laughing, while James swung around with a kick.

Kyle sent James toppling to the pavement beneath their feet as he caught James' kick and sent him sprawling, and glanced around anxiously to check whether anybody was able to see what they were doing – luckily, there was hardly anyone; they weren't being watched.

James took advantage of Kyle's minor distraction and swept his feet out from under him, toppling him over and laughing as Kyle landed on the pavement beside him, breathless.

"Gotcha, idiot," James smirked. It was only when he realised that Kyle was closer than he first thought that James froze, his jaw clenching. Kyle grinned, leaning in as James closed his eyes, feeling Kyle's breath on his lips.

"Ouch!" James yelped, glowering at his best mate as Kyle laughed and sprang to his feet again. James rubbed his pink cheek where Kyle had pinched him and scowled as he slowly stood up again. "Tosser. What'd you do that for?"

Kyle grinned, amused, and loosely crossed his arms. "Sleaze," he smirked. "I only kissed you coz of the mission. Want any more and you're gonna have to try a little harder than falling on the pavement." James flushed involuntarily and turned his back on Kyle, who flipped open his phone and sent the photo he'd snapped of Brittney to Chloe.

By the time he slipped his phone back into the pocket of his jeans, Chloe was pulling up on the side of the road in an inconspicuous old silver car. Both of the boys pulled open a door and climbed gratefully inside, letting its heater blast their cold faces.

"How did our black shirt go on a low risk mission?" Chloe jested, her eyes remaining on the road.

James fiddled with his seatbelt uncomfortably in the back seat of the car and stared out the window. "It was an adventure," he answered sarcastically.

**AN: Kyle is awesome. Enough said. James is a tosser, but at least he makes the series interesting...**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
